Chōjūrō
is one of the last generation of Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.Zai no Sho, page 33 He later becomes the . Background In the anime, shortly after the Fourth Mizukage's passing and Mei Terumī was made the Fifth, Chōjūrō was present when the village received an invitation from Konohagakure and Sunagakure to join an impromptu Chūnin Exams they would be hosting together. Ao noted that the village was still recovering from the Fourth's passing, so it was decided the Kiri-nin would not take part in this event.Naruto: Shippūden episode 394 Personality Despite his membership in the elite Seven Swordsmen group, Chōjūrō is a shy individual and seems to lack confidence in his abilities. He also greatly respects and admires the Fifth Mizukage, as he commented inwardly on wanting to protect her "beautiful smile". By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Mei has noted that he has become a lot more confident in himself as seen when he cut down Black Zetsu without reservation and then declares to the Fifth that as a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, he would guard the area with his life.Naruto chapter 562, page 10-12 Years later after becoming the Sixth Mizukage, Chōjūrō has seemed to grow well into his new role, appearing much calmer and confident in his abilities. Appearance Chōjūrō has short, tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He also has pointed, shark-like teeth; a common trait of the members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist as well as apprentices share. He wears square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. He wears his forehead protector on the front of his holster which he uses to carry Hiramekarei. The sword itself is wrapped in bandages leaving only the double hilt visible. He also has shuriken holsters strapped onto each of his legs. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he still wears the same outfit but changed his forehead protector to that of the Alliance's. Years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Chōjūrō grew noticeably taller and developed a firmer jawline with some chin stubble. He started wearing glasses with thicker frames and the ear-protectors he wore changed design. He retained his overall attire, but the straps of his sword-holster now only covers his left shoulder. Chōjūrō now also wears his light-grey pants without the dual shuriken holsters. Abilities Despite his meek demeanour, Chōjūrō is a highly capable ninja, earning acceptance into the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, and being chosen as one of the Fifth Mizukage's bodyguards during the Kage Summit. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he proved able to defeat Black Zetsu while fighting alongside his allies. Years later, Chōjūrō's abilities improved immensely as he was promoted to the rank of Sixth Mizukage. Amongst the Five Kage, he is rumoured to be the best swordsmen and assassin.Boruto: Naruto the Movie novel Kenjutsu Chōjūrō is referred as a master swordsman, even amongst the other Seven Ninja Swordsmen.Naruto Shippūden episode 266 As a kenjutsu practitioner, Chōjūrō wields a dual-handled sword called Hiramekarei, that is linked together at the handles by a chain. When released from its bandages, it releases chakra that can be shaped into weapons. He has been shown capable of creating an enormous hammer,Naruto chapter 466, page 4 and a massive longsword in an instant after storing a large amount of chakra in the blade. As Mizukage, he could fire a detached long-ranged chakra blade with a swing of Hiramekarei, create a copy of it with chakra for dual wielding, as well as create several knives strong enough to immobilise opponents.Boruto: Naruto the Movie Chōjūrō is shown strong enough to wield Hiramekarei in its hammer form and send Sasuke, who was shielded by Susanoo, flying some distance away. In the anime, he could cut through thick wood with ease and attack with rotating movements, hitting every enemy around him.Naruto: Shippūden episode 276 As Mizukage, his skills in kenjutsu allowed him to fight on par with Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki, and he is regarded as having no equal while wielding Hiramekarei.Boruto episode 24 Part II Five Kage Summit Chōjūrō and Ao were chosen to escort the Fifth Mizukage to the Kage Summit. During their trip to the Land of Iron, Chōjūrō was frequently embarrassed by the Mizukage's concern over him, which earned him scolding from Ao. Once they finally arrived and the meeting began, Ao and Chōjūrō rushed to her defence during the Fourth Raikage's outburst''Naruto'' chapter 458, pages 4-5 and later White Zetsu's appearance at the Summit.Naruto chapter 459, pages 16-17 When Sasuke Uchiha infiltrated the conference hall, Chōjūrō activated Hiramekarei and formed it into a hammer which he used to knock Sasuke into a sealed off, adjacent hall where the Mizukage could fight him alone. Although Sasuke was able to escape, his actions convinced the Kage to begin working together. When Tobi appeared and told the attendees of his Eye of the Moon Plan, Chōjūrō silently listened on and later after the masked man had left, as a sign of good faith, Chōjūrō told those in attendance about Kisame Hoshigaki and his Samehada but was cut off by Ōnoki who stated that they were already aware of this information.Naruto chapter 468, pages 8-9 After leaving the Summit with Mei, they followed Ao, who was tracking Danzō and his delegation. When they finally caught up with Ao, the Mizukage was able to stop Ao from seemingly beheading himself. She realised that he was under enemy control, and requested to use Hiramekarei to force him out. Fū insulted her upon learning that she knew he wasn't really Ao, and she quickly punched Ao before realising that the opponent had already released the technique. Later, when they return to Kirigakure they are informed that the daimyō had approved the formation of the Shinobi Alliance. Paradise Life on a Boat In the anime, Chōjūrō was sent by the Mizukage in a diplomatic mission to better Kirigakure's relationship with Iwagakure, along with Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi who were also sent by the Third Tsuchikage on the same mission to stop Ganryū in the process. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Chōjūrō attended the last meeting that was held by the Alliance in order to fully prepare for the upcoming war. The Mizukage told him to contact Ao in the Sensor Division and tell him that they needed to hurry. Chōjūrō later joined Mei in guarding the various daimyō during war. When Black Zetsu located the daimyō, he, Genma Shiranui, and Raidō Namiashi, as well as the other members, confronted the Akatsuki member. As the battle between the two sides waged on throughout the night, one of Naruto Uzumaki's shadow clones arrived to help in the battle. During the fight one Black Zetsu's branches caught Naruto's foot, causing his Rasenshuriken attack to miss. Chōjūrō used that opportunity to attack from behind with his Hiramekarei. Forming it into a longsword, he cuts through Black Zetsu, and stated that the more confident he was, the stronger his strike. He then pinned Black Zetsu to the ground with the tip of his sword and told Mei — who was being called away — to deal with the reincarnated Madara Uchiha and that as one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist he would defend that point with his life. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Naruto and Sasuke eventually release the Infinite Tsukuyomi, freeing Chōjūrō and the rest of the world and thus ending the Fourth Shinobi World War. Blank Period Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness Chōjurō makes his appearance in this novel. The Last: Naruto the Movie Two years following the Fourth Shinobi World War, after meteors began frequently hitting the planet, a Kage Summit was convened. Chōjūrō accompanied the Fifth Mizukage to it. Sasuke Shinden: Book of Sunrise Chōjūrō appears in the novel. New Era Chōjūrō eventually succeeds Mei and became the Sixth Mizukage. Upon recently becoming a Kage, he and Misuno attend a Five Kage Summit in Konohagakure. During the meeting Sasuke came forth to reveal evidence of a new White Zetsu Army being formed and a potential threat even greater than Kaguya. Ultimately, it was agreed to keep this information a secret from the public and allow Sasuke to continue his research and further investigate his sources.Naruto chapter 700+5, pages 9-11 During another summit held in Konoha, Chōjūrō comments on how the Hokage is late for a summit held in his own village. Field Trip Arc In the anime, to improve relationships with other villages and symbolically show the warring era was over, Naruto set up an official class trip for the Academy to go to Kirigakure. He worked out the details with Chōjūrō, who assigned Kagura Karatachi as a tour guide for the class. As Kagura continued to grow closer to the Konoha-nin, an improve in outlook made Kaguyra request the Sixth Mizukage to take the test to earn a spot on the Seven Mist Swordsmen. Versus Momoshiki Arc Chōjūrō attended the Chūnin Exams and sat with the other Kage during the third round. After Naruto is kidnapped by Kinshiki and Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki, Chōjūrō, the other Kage, Sasuke and Boruto decided to rescue him. After being transported to the dimension where Naruto was, Sasuke battled Momoshiki while he and the other Kage fight Kinshiki off. During the battle, he restrained Kinshiki from moving after Sasuke destroyed his weapon, allowing Kurotsuchi to capture him. However, he later manages to break free and let himself get absorbed by Momoshiki. Momoshiki then later proceeded to capture Chōjūrō and the other Kage in his shadow jutsu before Boruto threw his Vanishing Rasengan to free them. With Sasuke's help, Boruto managed to defeat Momoshiki with a giant Rasengan. After Momoshiki's defeat, Chōjūrō posed for a photograph with the other Kage, Sasuke and Boruto. In Other Media Video Games Chōjūrō is a support-only character in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, and Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution. Creation and Conception Wanting to create a younger character, Masashi Kishimoto gave Chōjūrō short hair and attire that was not that of the standard shinobi. Then wanting to give him an air of unreliability, he immediately gave him glasses. The jagged teeth, Kishimoto admits, was simply an indulgence on his part. Trivia * is a red-coloured cultivar of the "Asian pear"; like all members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, his name is derived from a type of produce. * In the anime, it is revealed that Chōjūrō dislikes oily foods.Naruto: Shippūden episode 218 * Despite the time of Chōjūrō's inauguration being unknown, he had recently become a Kage at the time of the Five Great Shinobi Countries co-sponsorship Chūnin Exams. Quotes * (About the Fifth Mizukage) "She's so kind. I will do everything to protect that smile on our gentle Mizukage. I hope I can."Naruto chapter 454, page 7 * (After cutting down Black Zetsu) "The more confident you are the stronger the strike. I had to cut him down anyway…" References es:Chōjūrōde:Choujuurouid:Chōjūrōru:Чоуджуроfr:Chôjûrôpl:Chōjūrōit:Chojuro